With increasing applicability of projectile ammunitions launched by gas-powered guns, projectiles with enhanced accuracy and distance are in high demand. For example, gas-powered guns such as paintball guns loaded with various types of paintballs are often used in many different settings and environments, such as paintball tournaments, police and military trainings, special effects on movie shootings, riot controls, et cetera. A conventional gas-powered gun such as a paintball gun uses carbon dioxide (CO2) or compressed air to propel ammunition such as a delivery shell or paintball from its chamber to a target or object via its barrel.
A delivery shell or a paintball typically carries colored paint or marker and it breaks upon a high speed impact. To accurately reach an intended target, both the design of projectile and the power of paintball guns are important factors.